


The Pen is Mightier than the Sword

by Crescendoe



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, First Meetings, Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M, Meet-Cute, One Shot, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:49:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29633514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crescendoe/pseuds/Crescendoe
Summary: George really does not like his English Writing class.George really does not like waking up early.The combination of those two is not a good way to start mornings.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	The Pen is Mightier than the Sword

George did not stay awake all night writing that stupid paper for that stupid class, just so he could miss said class the next day. He did not exert that much effort into an essay only to end up not turning it in. He absolutely did not wait until last minute to do said essay and it was absolutely not his fault that he was even in this predicament in the first place.

Internally cursing his own tendency to sleep in, George shoved his materials inside his backpack while simultaneously trying to close his own front door. He zipped his bag shut and broke into a run upon seeing that a bus was already coming around the corner of the street. Nearing the bus stop, he smiled in relief when he saw the vehicle halt and wait for passengers to enter. He stepped inside and looked for a seat while trying to catch his breath.

Why did he even sign up for a class this early? Scratch that, why did he even sign up for an English Writing class in the first place? Were the credits even worth it? Screw that and the stupid topic they had to write a paper on. ‘Benefits of Writing’ was such a broad prompt and George doesn’t know whether to be proud or concerned that although he was in a sleepy haze when writing it, he probably overanalyzed the idea. If the title of your essay is ‘The Pen is Mightier than the Sword’, you obviously need a break.

Shaking the thoughts off his mind, George looked up and saw that he was almost near his stop. He got up and impatiently waited for the bus to come to a stop before descending. Stepping into the campus, he walked briskly through the grounds and corridors before locating his room.

Upon entering, he noticed that the professor hasn’t arrived yet and people were still trying to find their seats. In shock, he took out his phone from his pocket and checked the time.

Oh.

So, he might have misread the clock.

That’s not to say he was early, but the fact that he wasn’t late is a surprise in and of itself.

Walking at a much more normal pace, George made his way across the room. He spotted a vacant seat behind a boy in a yellow hoodie and walked over to it. Sitting down, he nudged off his backpack and started preparing his things. 

He took out the folder with the essay paper he worked on and his laptop. Occupied with and trying to boot up the device, George failed to notice that a page of his essay had fallen out of his folder. He also failed to notice the person in front of him reaching out to pick it up.

His concentration in opening his laptop was broken when he heard a loud wheeze come from in front of him. George looked up in concern.

“Is this yours?” The blonde guy in front of him asked through laughing breaths. George looked at the offending piece of paper in his hands and looked back at the person holding it, his concern growing.

“Yes, it’s mine. Are you okay? You sound like you’re having a stroke.” George said, which only caused the guy in front of him to wheeze harder.

The person took a few moments to calm himself down before meeting his gaze. Shoulders still shaking in mirth, he handed the paper back to George.

“You might want to check your title first before you hand that in.” He chuckled. George felt his cheeks heat up slightly when the guy looked him up and down and smirked. “Though I’m sure your penis is mighty.”

What the hell.

George snatched the paper back from him, flushing. He read the title on top of the text and let out a long-suffering groan.

‘The Penis Mightier than the Sword’ was printed in big letters on top of the page.

He let his head fall onto the desk as wheezes again erupted from in front of him. He let himself wallow in embarrassment and despair for a few seconds before glaring at the man in front of him.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Yellow hoodie guy said through chuckles. “You’ve got to admit, that is pretty funny though.”

George let out a whine. “What am I supposed to do now? This is trash.” The guy smiled sympathetically at him.

“Do you have the file in your laptop?” He gestured at the device George was holding. “There’s a lounge a few doors down with a printer. I can help you get there if you want.” He grinned and held out his hand. “I’m Clay, by the way.”

It was then that George really took in his appearance. The guy had wavy, dirty blonde hair and freckles scattered throughout his skin. Upon closer inspection, the hoodie he was wearing was definitely closer to green than yellow. There was a big smiley face printed on the front and his sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. The grin on his face made George smile reflexively.

“I’m George.”

Maybe this class wasn’t so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> It's my school's deadline week and instead of doing my projects I thought, "Hm, I'll write a quick fic and actually post it this time."
> 
> I asked my little brother for one word that will be my prompt for the whole story.
> 
> My brother said 'penis'.
> 
> Note to self: Do not ask your little brother for random words again.


End file.
